The Secrets of the Swords
by TMNTFan134
Summary: Leo/Karai lemon After discovering the truth, Karai is heartbroken. Leo tries to cheer up, also confessing his true feelings to her. WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT THE RIGHT AGE. RATED M.


**Name: The Secrets of Swords**

**Pairing: Leo/Karai**

**Rating: Rated M**

**Warning: If not the proper age, exit out of this story now: lemon.**

Karai sadly pressed her forehead to her knees as tears rolled down her face. It had been weeks since she had discovered the truth. But it was years she was believing it. _My life is a lie. Everything I know is a lie._

She trembled as she remembered the heavy tragedy. A soft knock sounded on her door, and she quickly sat up, trying to wipe the tears away. "C-come in," she sniffled.

The door creaked up, revealing Leonardo. He had a sad look on his face, and silently closed the door behind him as he walked closer to her. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright," he told her.

Karai nodded, but another sad tremor of sadness made more tears roll down her face. Leo sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her into an embrace. He felt a shock as he finally felt her hands wrap around him, embracing him as well. Ever since he met her, Leo had loved Karai. She was so beautiful and tough and fun; everything he waned in a girl. But he knew he shouldn't bring that up. It was not the right time.

He softly patted her back. She buried her face into his chest, her nose pressing onto his plastron. As she stared back into his icy blue eyes, the two melted into each other's gaze. "Am I just some kind of toy or something?" she uttered weakly, breaking the gaze. "Am I really that useless?"

Leo lifted her chin so that she could stare back at him. "If there's one thing you're not, it's useless. Shredder is just a loathsome monster. None of this was your fault."

Karai closed her eyes painfully, pressing her head back into his chest. Leo knew it was time. She had suffered enough lies already. He couldn't keep this secret back anymore. He look down at her until her golden-brown eyes met his.

"Karai... I need to tell you something..." he said to her. She stared at him expectantly. "I-I don't know to put this... But ever since I've met you... I've had this crush on you... After these past few months, I guess I've never let those feelings fade..." her eyes were shining brightly as his words. "And I-I love you."

She stared at him, appalled at his confession. Leo slowly began to caress her cheek, causing a small gasp from Karai. He slowly moved in a few inches, his lips softly meeting hers. Karai widened her eyes but didn't move away. After a few seconds of kissing, Leo pulled away. Their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.

"I just needed to do that," he whispered. Karai stared at him, though the blue clad turtle's eyes remained shut as he collected his breath. "S-" he began, but she pulled him into, smashing her lips onto his. Leo's eyes widened in shock.

Karai began to deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Both of their tongues collided as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Leo slid them down her waist. She slightly smiled at his touch, leaning her back onto the bed, dragging him down on top of her.

Leo opened his eyes slightly, excitement expanding through his body. He slowly began to rub his arms down her legs, feeling her shiver as his hands lowered. As they continued in this position, he slightly tugged on her shirt.

She understood what he was saying, and slid her shirt off. Leo stared down at her chest, her black sports bra covering her breasts. Karai slowly began to take it off as well. Watching her undress herself made Leo feel his member emerge and harden. Karai smirked at him, and he continued the make out session.

He began to kiss her neck, and she pressed her surprisingly gentle, cold hands on his head. When he reached her breasts, he kissed the soft, tender flesh of her nipple. Karai moaned softly, her hips arching slightly. Leo softly nipped at the soft skin, making Karai moaning louder. Once it hardened, he did the same to her other before kissing her stomach.

His hands slid down her hips, down to her waist. He slowly removed her black shorts, his hands roaming her bum. Then, he removed her panties. He was given a clear view of her vagina. It was warm and wet, obviously because of the treatment Leo was giving her. He looked back at Karai, who was smirking, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kneeling down off of the bed, he softly kissed her clit.

Karai moaned louder, grabbing onto the bed sheets tightly. Leo chuckled, crawling back onto the bed, and rubbed his member on her wet pussy.

"Just put it in already!" she demanded.

Leo rolled his eyes, smiling before he put his dick inside of her. Karai gritted her teeth at first, feeling the pain. As soon as he made the second thrust, Karai began to moan. Now she was mesmerized by the pleasure she was experiencing. Leo pounded on her G-spot, both groaning and moaning. On the final thrust, they both climaxed and released. They both panted heavily, gazing into each other's eyes.

Then they shared another kiss before falling asleep.

**So, my other story somehow got deleted... I'm now making these little one-shots. I still remember most of people's ideas - please make another comment just so I can be reminded, though. **

**Name of couple (I accept threesomes, t-cest, and ocs)**

**Lemon: **

**Name of story (I can create the name)**

**Picture for story (if you have a canon, threesome, or oc, please find a picture; if you don't I can still make the story) **


End file.
